


305. dark suburbs

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [187]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: FROM: Sarah>Open the door Im freezing my tits off out hereFROM: Helena>Out whereFROM: Sarah>The back porch>The motion sensor light keeps going off hurry up before Alison tries to shoot me again





	

Helena wakes up with a mouthful of Grace’s hair and the sight of her phone on the table lighting up. Grace had made her turn off the ringing before they went to sleep in Alison’s guest-room, but it looks like turning off the sound doesn’t make the screen stop being bright. Helena detaches herself from Grace, picks up her phone.

FROM: Sarah  
>Open the door Im freezing my tits off out here

Helena blinks at the phone. She slowly types O-u-t-(space)-w-h-e-r-e and sends it. The dot-dot-dot bubble pops up for a few seconds and then she gets:

FROM: Sarah  
>The back porch  
>The motion sensor light keeps going off hurry up before Alison tries to shoot me again

_Again_ , Helena mouths, but she gets out of bed. She puts on a jacket that she finds on a hanger (it’s Grace’s) and finds shoes (they’re also Grace’s). Then she sneaks down the stairs, and down the other set of stairs, to the door with the pretty white curtain. Sure enough: the shape of Sarah, on the other side.

Helena unlocks the door, sticks her face outside. “Hello, _sestra_ ,” she says. “Very cold outside.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Sarah says; her words shake slightly, because her teeth are chattering. “Come on, this is a rescue mission.”

“From what?”

“Suburbia,” Sarah says dryly. “We’re goin’ out, it’s gonna be fun, you ever had a Shirley Temple?”

“Is that a person?” Helena says.

“No,” Sarah says. “You’re gonna have a good time, promise. You comin’?”

Helena considers for approximately half a second the idea of not going with Sarah when Sarah asks things like _You comin’?_ But this is the real world, so of course she goes. “I am wearing pajamas,” she says when she steps outside. She closes the door behind her. She doesn’t really know how to lock it from the outside; the Hendrixes will be fine.

“Yeah, like the flannel,” Sarah says, smirking a little at the checked pajama pants. “Those Alison’s?”

“Yes. They are very pink.”

“Suits you.”

“Not really.”

“Eh, I dunno, you need the color.”

And they’re walking – “I parked really bloody far,” Sarah mutters, “if I don’t Alison always tries to give me the Powerpoint presentation on clone safety, she done that to you yet? No? It’s comin’” – through the darkened suburban streets.

“Where are we going,” Helena says.

“There’s a pub,” Sarah says. “It’s shit.”

“I like shit pubs.”

“Yeah, figured.”

“I can’t drink.”

“That’s what the Shirley Temple’s for. It’s just real sweet. You get a fake cherry. It’ll be great.”

Helena leans back and exhales into the cold air, _haaaa_. Her breath plumes silver. “Why here?” she says. “Why now? Why me?”

Sarah is silent. She tries to kick a tiny pebble, but it just bounces a few inches and she sighs to herself. “Dunno,” she says. “Realized we never really hang. Not that any of us ever have time to hang, yeah? But still. Longest time I’ve ever spent with you was in that bloody prison camp, that’s shit.”

“And I didn’t come during the day ‘cause it’d probably make Alison explode,” she adds hastily, laughing a little to herself even though it’s not especially funny. Helena always wants to hug Sarah, just sometimes she wants to hug her more than other times. This is one of those times where she wants to hug her more.

“I am glad to have hanging,” she says loyally.

“You don’t _have_ it, meathead, you just do it. You hang.”

“I am glad to be hanging?”

“You know what? Close enough.”

Sarah bumps her shoulder into Helena’s. Helena bumps her shoulder back. They keep walking, down the darkened suburban streets, looking for a way to get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
